Another Loss
by Layfra02
Summary: Bella is an only child in a very wealthy family, when she meets Jake strange things start to happen. Her family trust Jake more than Bella and send her to a mental facility, but there she meets a beautiful doctor. Will Dr.Edward Cullen help her?First fic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Prologue and getting to meet him.

My name is Isabella Swan and I want to tell you my story.

I was an only child in a wealthy family; I didn't have any friends and no one to spend time with, except for my parents and the servants. I grew up almost all by myself as my parents were always travelling and working on businesses. By the time I was 15 I met this great kid whom was called Jacob Black, he was an awesome friend and great company. We became best friends and I started having feelings for him but I could not tell him because I was afraid of him leaving me, and I would be alone again. My parents came to love him as much as they loved me and I was grateful for that.  
When my 17th birthday arrived Jake told me that he had loved me since he met me but he didn't say anything because he was afraid I didn't feel the same. That was the day my life changed, the day Jake became my boyfriend. Let's start from the beginning . . .

Today we moved from Chicago to New York because my dad Charlie Swan had made a great business. He's always been a businessmen but this is different because now we will have lots of money. By the way I'm Bella and I'm 15 years old. I have no friends because my parents are always moving house because of their business. Now that we are moving to stay in New York I hope to make some friends here. My 16th birthday is a week from today and I'm very excited about it! My mom Renée told me that it is going to be a great, big event, but I don't know what to say because it's going to be their event and not mine. I don't know who they are going to invite- and since I don't have friends to go just for me I think it's going to be extremely boring.

It's almost the day of my birthday and my mom and I are shopping for the expensive dresses that we are going to wear. As always, I wasn't paying any attention to what I was doing and ended up tripping over my own foot and got somebody down with me in the process. When I looked up and saw the person it was a boy about my age, he had beautiful russet skin and long glossy black hair.

"Hi" he said. I was shocked because I'd never seen him before.  
"Hi" was my lame response.  
"My name is Jacob, Jacob Black" he introduced himself as he helped me of the floor.  
"Isabella Swan, but my friends call me Bella" I lied, well it wasn't a lie, I just didn't have any friends, but this was a good start.  
"Do you live around?" He asked casually.  
"Yes my family and I moved here not a long ago. We live in the house by the big hotel." I noticed at that moment that he got a look of determination and something else I could not decipher.  
OMG! I made a friend out of my clumsiness; I couldn't wait till I tell my mom. In that moment as if I was calling her she appeared and saw the good looking boy.  
"Hi I'm Renee, Isabella's mother" She said, speaking to Jacob.  
"Bella" he corrected her, but she didn't notice.  
I liked him already, because I knew we were going to be great friends.  
"Nice to meet you Miss Swan I'm Jacob Black" Jacob replied.

"Call me Renée, Jacob. I think we are neighbours. Is your father Billy?"  
At that moment I looked at him and a big smile was plastered on his face and I realized I was going to have a great friend near my house.  
"Yes, he is my dad" he said that with a look of sadness that my mom didn't notice. I was going to ask but I thought it would be rude of me if I started asking questions with my mom there.  
"OMG! You are my neighbour?"  
"Yeah, I guess I am" I think he was as happy as I was because he had that great smile on his face when he answered me.  
"Isabella we have to keep going. Nice meeting you Jacob We'll see you around"  
"Yes miss Swan I'll be seeing you"  
And we left for the rest of our shopping trip, but when I looked back Jacob was still watching us as we left.  
As soon as we got home I went straight to my room to read, but my mom being my mom interrupted my reading time.  
"Isabella" she called.  
"Bella, mom" I whined, and since it was time to sleep she let it go.  
"Tomorrow is your big day Bella; you are becoming a beautiful young lady"  
"Mom" I whined again because she was embarrassing me.  
"Ok, ok" was her response.  
I love my mom but sometimes she was annoying. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.  
"Mom did you invite the Black's?" I asked sounding hopeful.  
"Oh yes dear, they are great neighbours and they have a lot of money too" she responded- as If I was interested in the money.  
"Renée, I didn't ask about the money I ask about the people. Money isn't everything you know?"  
"Well for me it is" she smiled, always Renee. "Now sleep, because tomorrow is going to be a big day"  
I sighed; "Ok mom. I love you"  
"I love you too sweetie"  
I didn't realize how tired I was until I put my head on the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok guys here is the second chapter. But first I would love to thakns my beautiful beta StaryEyedPower love'ya girl! Also I want to thank all of you who have reviewed, favorited and put this story on alert. Hope you like my story. Disclaimer: I dont own any of the characters of the Twilight saga everybody knows Stephenie Meyer does.

Today was the big day as my mom had said, but for me it was just another day- since I had nobody to share this moment with.  
I woke up with a good feeling and as soon as I opened my eyes I was greeted with a bouquet of beautiful roses and lilies, which were my favourite flowers- and my dad waiting for me to wake up by my desk. He was so happy that his smile was contagious and I was smiling with him. He had a key chain on his hand with only one key, one big key and as soon as I saw it I started screaming of joy- I knew what this key was to! My dad had got me a car, but not any car, it was the car of my dreams. "Good morning young lady, how was your night?" Dad asked as I sat up on my bed with a yawn.  
"Great dad" and it really was great because I remembered that I had made a friend. "We met Jacob Black our neighbour s son"  
"Oh, you met that great kid. He's been through a lot since his mom and grandpa died some years ago and his dad had to take the lead of the business of his father in law" "Really dad?" was the only thing I was able to say. That's why when my mom mentioned his dad, he looked so sad.  
"Yes my dear. I've known them a long time now. I even met Miss Black before she died in that horrible accident with her father. Oh my God dad! Are they ok?" I was so shocked about all of this that I completely forgot about my birthday present, it was irrelevant at this point in conversation.  
"Yes dear they are now, but enough about the whole tragedy of the Black family. You want to see your first present?" As he said that he wiggled the key in front of my face and I took it from his hand very fast with a huge grin on my face.  
We went down the stairs and I tripped on the last step and closed my eyes waiting for the impact of the floor but I took someone with me in the process instead, and when I opened my eyes it was Jacob- how convenient.  
"We have to stop meeting like this" He laughed.  
But I couldn't say anything because I was so embarrassed.  
"Hey Jake! Thanks for the catch, you softened the landing" was my dads comment on the awkward situation.  
As my dad said that I felt my cheeks burning and Jacob smiled at me.  
"Hi Jacob! I'm sorry about this, it s just that I'm so happy about my first present that I wasn't watching where I was going. You want to come and see it with me?"  
"Yeah, let's go see it. What is it?"  
"Oh, it s my dream car- an Aston Martin, a red one, to be specific." "Really? You like great cars?"  
"Well that great car actually."  
"Oh" was all he said.  
"Bella!" My dad called from the garage.  
"Coming dad"  
"No, wait! Jake can you cover her eyes? I don't want her to see it till she is in front of it."  
"Yes Charlie, it'll be my pleasure" he winked at me and my heart skipped a beat. I felt his hands on my eyes as soon as I closed them and he guided me to the garage. I could feel his warm body near mine and It felt so good to be close to someone other than my family. Wait! What am I thinking? I don't even know the guy that much.  
As soon as he let go of me, I looked at him in the eyes and he was looking at mine with intensity.  
"What do you think Bells?"  
"What?" I asked, I was so lost on Jacobs eyes that I forgot about my present.  
"Oh, sorry dad I think I'm still a little sleepy." I lied, trying to look convincing "It's great" I squealed and started jumping and hugging my glossy red car and my awesome dad for getting me this beautiful present.  
"Want to go for a ride Bells?" my dad asked me.  
"But dad, mom is going to die if I go for a ride dressed in PJ's and there's so much to do." I whined, but he cut me off.  
"Bella is your birthday! Go for a short drive with Jake and I'll do damage control with Renee" with a smirk on his face and a wink he took off inside the house leaving Jake and I alone. "Soooo . . . was all I could say looking at the floor, trying not to blush. Remember I'm not used to people my own age.  
"Soooo" he was mocking me- or he was as nervous as I was? When I looked up I saw him fidgeting and figured he must be just as nervous as me, though I became more comfortable with him there then.  
"Well let's drive my baby." I suggested.  
"Ok let's" he was laughing at me for my comment about my new car. I needed to know more about him, but I was too shy to ask any personal questions so I went to a simple one.  
"What school you go to?" I wondered.  
"I'm home schooled" wow! We have something in common.  
"Me too." I sighed.  
"Do you have many friends Bella?" he asked.  
"Well, that depends on whether the servants count as friends or not." I admitted. He was confused at my answer. "The only friends I have are the servants because my family move too much and my parents are never home so they can't supervise or check if kids are up to the standards to be my friends. I don't know how they label people cause of their money. I can't do that, I see people by who they are and not by what they have." I was babbling, embarrassing myself but I stopped short when I took on his expression, he was shocked by my response by the look on his face.  
"Sorry Jacob" I muttered.  
"Jake please"  
"Sorry Jake, but I can't stand the pressure about who I can or can't be friends with that my mom puts on me" I complained, almost begging for him to answer me, I sounded pathetic, even to myself.  
"It's ok Bella, I understand you more than you can imagine. My dad is the same, judging people by the money. It's stupid because people are people we all are the same." I was relieved that he understood- but shocked because we have more in common than I thought.  
"Well I guess I have one friend." I smiled at him.  
"Really what's the name?"  
"Jacob Black. You know him?" His smile was a mile long and I couldn't contain mine.  
"Well I know the guy and he is a great guy" was his response. "Do you know Bella Swan? Cause she has been begging me to be her friend, but I have to see if she is up to the standards." He was mocking our parents. I already liked him.  
"As a matter of fact I know her and her parents have a lot of money, so I guess you guys can be great friends. By the way she lives near a hotel in New York , so that means a lot. It s her birthday today, are you coming?" Please say yes, please say yes.  
"Well I was in her house this morning because her mom was telling me to go with her . . ."

Wait! What?  
"My mom did what?" I asked.  
"If it bothers you I could always say no."  
"No!" I screamed too quickly, "I mean how could she do that to me? I'd love for you to come with me but I was going to ask myself." And at that moment I saw a look of happiness cross his face, happiness that I'd never seen in him before and that made me happy too.  
"Well we are going to have fun tonight. Let's go back before your mom goes crazy on you for being late for your party. He added.

We went home and there was my mom with a face of satisfaction I didn't recognize since she didn't use that expression very often. I was going to ask but Jake was there so I let it go this time.  
"Bella! OMG! We have to get ready for your sweet 16th party! Mom exclaimed, she was giddy and excited about the whole celebration.  
"Yes mom." I wasn't that exited but since I was going to have company with Jake there I was a little giddy too. Wait! What? I was giddy because of my company tonight? A smile spread on my face and Renee noticed.  
"That's the attitude I'm looking for Bella! Let's get ready shall we?"


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! just want to say sorry for the delay, but my uncle passed away last week and this have been really hard on all the family. I want to thank my lovely beta StaryEyedPower go read her storyes they're awesome! I want to thank all of you who have alerted this story, who favorited and those who have left reviews, Love you all! Here is anohter chapter for all of you. I hope you all like it, enjoy! Love from P.R.!

Chapter:3

After we got ready for my birthday party, we had only 30 minutes to get to the place where the celebration was going to take place- Jake was already in the living room waiting for us to finish. We went down the stairs and as soon as Jake's eyes landed on me his eyes almost popped out of his face, it was a funny thing to watch. "Hi Jake"  
"Um... Hi Bella... You look... amazing- so beautiful." I was blushing like crazy at that point.  
"Um... Thank you... I guess?" It sounded like a question.  
"Really, you look amazingly, awesomely beautiful." he didn't even acknowledge Renee's presence in the room. "Hello Jacob" my mom murmured, she was upset about him not noticing her. And I was laughing internally.  
"Oh hello Renee and please call me Jake. By the way you look stunning" That put a smile on her face, she was glowing with satisfaction because of his comment.  
"Well, we ve got to go now, the limo is outside waiting for us" mom was so eager to get drunk tonight. I don't know if I mentioned that Renee had a drinking problem, well now you know.  
"Ok mom let's go, come on Jake" he was kind of day dreaming with a smile on his face and I was wondering what was he thinking of. As soon as I said his name he took my hand in his and went outside to the limo. My dad was talking to a man that looked like Jake just older, and I assumed that it was Billy Black- Jake's dad.  
"Dad, are you ready to go now?" I asked Charlie.  
"Yes honey, but first meet Mr. Black, Mr. Black this is my daughter Bella"  
"Hi Mr. Black nice to meet you" I greeted him.  
"Hello Bella it s my pleasure, and please call me Billy because Mr. Black makes me feel old." He said that with a smirk and a wink at me.  
"Hi, dad." Jake called; you could see that Jake loved his dad by the tone of his voice.  
"Billy, are you coming with us?" I asked.  
"I don't want to be any inconvenience to you." he muttered in his deep voice. "Oh please! You are the dad of my best friend." OMG did I just say Jake is my best friend? I met him yesterday! "Ok, for my son's best friend the birthday girl . . . I'll do it"  
"Let's go then" that was Renee if you didn't guess.  
When we arrived there were people there already. People I didn't even know.  
As soon as I entered the place everybody greeted me as if they d known me my whole life. I have to admit, it was nice to feel people's appreciation like that but it was just for this night because I wouldn t see them again.  
"Bella are you ok?" Jake asked worriedly, he must have seen my face.  
"Yeah I'm ok- Just happy!" I smiled.  
"I'm your best friend remember, you can't fool me" "Well I'm just thinking about having a great night no matter what- since I have my best friend here with me!" It felt nice to be holding hands with him and feel him on my side. I could feel heat radiate from him like he was warm, in a good way I mean and at that moment he looked into my eyes and I felt butterflies in my stomach. Oh no! I think I love Jake!  
"Bella are you sure you are ok?"  
"Yes! Let's have some fun, you want to dance?"  
"Yeah okay, of course." At that moment I got a feeling from The Black Eyed Peas started playing. And I have to say that Jake was an amazing dancer, the way he moved with the music and holding me at the same time made my heart go faster. How can I tell him that I have feelings for him? Does he feel the same way that I do? I don't know if I can tell him because I think he just sees me as a friend and I don't want to loose him. "Hey Bella I didn't know you danced this good." I was going to tell him the same thing. At that moment the song ended and we walked to my table to get some drinks. "Well my mom made me take classes since I was 5 and I found a passion for it. I love the freedom when you dance, it s like nobody can tell you how to move or what to do when you're dancing."  
"What type of dance lessons do you take?" "My favourite is contemporary dance, but I take ballet also and salsa and belly dance and some ballroom, international actually"  
"Wow!" was all he could say.  
"Since I have lots of time I can keep up. I ll have to show you the dance room in the house." He cut me off-  
"Wait, a dance room?"  
"Yeah, lame I know. But I just love dancing so much that I had to ask for that room"  
"No, I get it. I was just surprised about the whole thing. Can you teach me some salsa one day?" I thought he was mocking me but he was dead serious.  
"Ok! I'll teach you. When do you want to start?"  
"You tell me you are the teacher." he was very motivated to do this and I was happy that I was going to be spending more time with him. OMG!  
"If you want we can start tomorrow?" I asked eagerly.  
"No. Tomorrow I have a date . . ."

I was crushed at that comment and my smile disappeared. "Oh" was all I could say. He noticed the change.  
"Are you ok?"  
"Yeah" I wasn't.  
"Lie" how could he tell I was lying?  
"What?"  
"I can see it in your face, it s saying something else." I wasn't going to tell him I was jealous about his date. He can't know I have feelings for him.  
"Its juts that I am so passionate about dancing that I was already planning the class in my head and you have to go to your date... maybe another time."  
"Would you want to know who I'm going out with?" He asked- it was probably some beautiful model-like girl.  
"Yes." I lied. No- I didn t want to know.  
"Well it s this girl Bella who is my neighbour" he said that with a big smile on his face. WHAT?  
"Wait! What?" OMG! OMG! OMG!  
"Yes, Bella Swan the girl I was telling you about not long ago. You told me you knew her and that she was great."  
"Oh yes I remember her."  
"Soooo! What do you think?"  
"I think she'll love to go"  
"Great!"

He wanted to go on a date with me? "Yeah" I was thinking of my mom at that moment and how she asked him to come to the party with me behind my back and I knew at that moment this was her idea as well.  
"If you want to" I replied.  
"Yes- as friends of course, so don't get feeling uncomfortable" "No it s ok. I feel good with you." Too much info, oh no! too much info. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why would I say that to him I'm not supposed to tell him anything about my feelings.  
"Great! I'll pick you up at seven?" he asked.  
"Ok!" I agreed quickly. Tomorrow I will go out with Jake and start to know him a little more.  
"I think we are going to be great friends Bella" Jake told me.  
"Yeah me too"

It was almost time to go home then, I didn t want to leave, but I had to ask Jake something.  
"Jake?"  
"Yes"  
"Did Renee tell you to ask me out? Because . . . if she did you don't have to do this." I murmured.  
"No she didn't. This is all me."  
"Ok! I'll see you tomorrow then."  
"Good night Bella and have sweet dreams"  
"You too Jake" and then he kissed my cheek. I felt myself blush beneath the shock at his action. Time to sleep and have sweet dreams as Jake told me too.

I went home feeling happier than ever before.

A/N: Next update will be next Monday, maby earlier if you are good guys! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, here is the next chapter for all of you. Hope you like it! Thanks to my beautiful beta StaryEyedPower. Thanks for all of you guys who favorited and alerted this story, you made my day. love from P.R.!

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing that have to do with the Twilight Saga (I wish) Stephenie Meyer does, but you already know that.

When I woke up the next morning I was excited about my date with Jake. I went to get my mom to tell her about it but there was silence, to much silence to be specific, so I went to the kitchen and there were only the servants Angela and Jessica who were making breakfast. "Hey Ang, hey Jess! How are you guys?" They came to hug me. They had known me since I was 11 years old and they ve been in the service since then. With the years they became more than my friends- my family. I loved both of them and they loved me as well. They are the ones that take care of me all the time since Charlie and Renee are always out of town.  
"Bella" They both screamed. "How was your party?" mom didn't invite them because they were not classified as high standard people, which was ridiculous to me. How sometimes I just wanted to smack Renee for being so self-centred. "It was fun." I told them lamely, no need to go into any specifics about Jake . . .  
"Only fun Bella?" Jess asked me, but she wasn t that concerned. She was into gossip so much, but I loved her anyway.  
"Well I danced with Jake..."  
"Jake? Jake who? the neighbour?- Jacob Black?" That was Angela asking, always protecting me. "Aww! Our little girl is growing up. "Oh no! Who are we going to spoil now?" Jess whispered.  
"Hey! Stop embarrassing me! And besides its not like I'm leaving the house, it was just a dance." I said that with a smirk plastered on my face.  
"Why are you smiling? Are you hiding something from us?" The gossip goddesses knew I was skipping something vitally important.  
"Well we have kind of a date today..."

They both started jumping and screaming like crazy. That sight was priceless.  
"Guys stop screaming you are hurting my ears, and you didn't let me finish. We are going as friends. I don't think he feels nothing more." 'Not like I do' I thought to my self and I was sure they heard the sadness in my voice.  
"Aww no way." they whined in defeat.  
"You want me out of here that bad?" I asked faking hurt. "Its not that Bella but you've been alone far too much time and you've never had a boyfriend, we thought this was it." They were serious.  
"Oh I forgot to tell you I'm giving him dance lessons!" I said that to change the subject, but Jess being her and knowing me too well wouldn't shut up.  
"You are hiding something else and I know it."

I decided I wasn t afraid to tell them, they could help . . .  
"I think I like him more than a friend but he doesn't" I sighed.  
"How do you know he doesn't? Have you told him?" That was Angela.  
"I don't know and no. I don't want to tell him."  
"Why". Jess asked confused.  
"What if I loose him? Better have a best friend than noting at all?" That last part came more as a question than as a statement.  
"But what if he feels something for you too?"  
"Jess, don't! Let her do this on her own." Angela always knew what to say to me all the time.  
"What time it is?" I asked.  
"Ten too eleven." Jess said giving me my breakfast.  
"Where are Charlie and Renee?" I wondered and they both rolled they're eyes.  
"Actually Charlie called this morning saying they were going to take a flight to Italy because of business with Mr. Volturi, or something like that". Jess told me.  
"Mr. Volturi? I met him yesterday at my party" I didn't like him at all. You may ask why? First because the look he gave my mom when dad introduced her wasn't nice and second because I don't feel good about him. But I wasn't going to tell Angela or Jess about that.  
"Well they said it was a business trip". Jess added.  
"Ok!" I was done with breakfast. "Oh I almost forgot to tell you guys, Jake asked me for salsa lessons!"  
"I think he's going to learn from the best then." Ang smiled in encouragement.  
"Thanks Ang!" "I think he feels something for you too . . ." Jess added.  
"Jess!" Angela moaned.  
"Sorry for being honest Angela" "Ok, ok guys... I'm going to the dance room for a bit. Can you call me at four so I can get ready for my date?" that sounded good- My date with Jake.  
"I'll call you Bella". Angela was always there for me and Jess to but Angela is special for me.  
"Bella you ll get into that room and loose track of time. Jess didn't get my passion for dance.  
"Its because you have never experienced the freedom of dancing at your own tune Jess. It s like there are no boundaries and you can be free and make your own story. Jess never gets it. "And if you are sad or mad or even depressed all of those things go away when you start to dance! At least for me it is like that."  
"Ok Bella, I get it" I know she didn't but I let it go.  
"Go on mamita and I'll let you know when its time." did I mention that Angela was from Mexico ? No! Well I guess I forgot. She has being here since she was 5 years old when her mom and dad came to the U.S. ..  
"Ok Love ya." And then I went to my favourite room of the house.  
I wanted to do some contemporary piece for some time now, so I put my I-pod on the stand and turned up the volume. The song I was going to work with was 'Never think' by 'Robert Patterson' As the music started my body responded immediately it was as if my body and the music had a connection. It was beautiful and relaxing to dance that incredible melody and when the song ended someone started clapping for me. I looked at the door to the room and Jake was there with his mouth hanging, giving me a round of applause. OMG! How much had he seen?  
"Jake you were there?" I was so embarrassed. Why didn't Ang or Jess tell me?  
"Yep." "How much did you see of it?" I asked blushing.  
"Since the beginning, Why? Does it bother you?"  
"No it doesn't bother me but I was a little rusty with the contemporary..."  
"Don't say that. That was amazing it was so pure, so beautiful."  
"Thank you Jake" "No Bella! Thank you"  
"What are you doing here? I'm late?"  
"No just wanted to see my friend." I hated that word just, 'friend'. It didn t sound right on its own.  
"Oh Ok! What time it is?"  
"It s almost 3pm. Why?"  
"Just want to know how much time I have left to get ready."  
"Ready for what?" "I have a date today. Didn't I tell you?"  
"Nope! Who with?" he asked in mock horror and I knew he was playing along.  
"With my friend Jacob, you know the neighbour?"  
"Oh right, the good looking guy." He smiled.  
"Yeah him."  
"That's nice."

We d make these type of conversations our little game now, and it was fun because if I wanted to tell him something I could.  
"Well I have to go get ready for my date." I muttered.  
"Ok! Me, too. See you later Bella."  
"See you at seven Jake!" and he kissed my cheek again like yesterday but his lips lingered there a little longer. OMG! I think I m in love . . .  
Jake arrived home to pick me up ten minutes to seven, I like punctuality. I'm a time freak; I hate being late and I hate traffic. As my eyes landed on him his eyes landed on me. He was wearing a cream button down that looked great with his skin and black jeans with his hair loose. OMG! He looked so hot.  
"Jake you look great." I blurted out honestly.  
"Thanks Bella! You look great yourself" I blushed and he chuckled. "Are you laughing at me?"  
"Yes but don't take it bad, it s just that I love it when you blush."

What? He loved my blush? I hated it.  
"Oh Ok!" Was the only thing I was able to say.  
"Shall we?" He offered me his hand to take.  
"We shall" I took his hand with no hesitation on my part. And we took off to... Well Jake said it was a surprise, so the way to where ever we were going. We talked about different stuff we liked; Jakes favourite colour is cream, his favourite food is burgers and fries but he also loves pizza, so for him its a tie between those, he likes rock music but also Latin (I guess that's why he wanted to learn how to dance salsa), his favourite class is math and he loves sports to be specific contact sports like mix martial arts. It was nice to get to know him a little more. When he pulled over I saw where he was taking me, Broadway to see 'Alvin Ailey' 'Revelation' one of my favourite contemporary shows ever. How did he know? But then I realised; Renee!  
"Oh my God Jake! How did you know I wanted to come here?" I gasped, though I think I knew the answer.  
"Renee." He commented simply.  
"I knew it! She told you to bring me here!" I was a little upset about Renee.  
"No, I told her I was going out with you and asked her where to take you"  
"Oh sorry Jake! It s just that she is always getting in on my privacy and my business even when she's never with me. " "Believe me I get it, I have a dad that does the same thing. Let's go inside, the show is almost starting."  
The show was amazing! I had no words to thank Jake for taking me. After the show we grabbed something to eat and the drive back was silent but comfortable. Jake was stealing glances every time he could and every time I caught him watching me. He held my hand the whole way back, and that felt nice. When we arrived home I invited him in but he declined, that made me a little sad.  
"Want to come in Jake?" I said looking at the floor whilst thinking; please say yes! "Sorry but I can't, I ve got to go home." I hung my head in defeat.  
"It s ok."  
"But tomorrow the class still good, right?"  
"Yeah" I felt bad about him turning my invite down still.  
"Ok Bella, have sweet dreams." and he kissed my cheek and gave me a hug. OMG! That felt really good and I could feel his heart beat when he hugged me.

"You too, Jake. See you tomorrow at 2pm?"  
"Yeah 2pm is good"  
And with that he left. My dreams that night were of Jake hugging me and kissing me but this time on my lips, it was a good dream. It felt so real that I woke up but I was alone in my bedroom. The next morning I woke up with the smell of breakfast and when I looked at the watch it was almost 9am. I jumped from my bed and got to the kitchen looking for Jess and Ang.  
"Hey girls!"  
"Hey Bella" they both said.  
"How was your date?" Jess asked, if you didn't guess.  
"It was great! He took me to Broadway to see 'Alvin Ailey'" They both squealed because they knew I was almost dying to go see it.  
"Then what?" Jess again "Then what?" I said teasing "Oh common Bella! Give me the details!" she cried.  
"What details? It was a date but just as friends."  
"I know but..."  
"But nothing Jess! If she doesn't want to tell you she doesn't have to. Angela cut her off/  
"Ok! We went to the show and grabbed something to eat and then came back here. That's all" I wasn't telling them anything else.  
"You are hiding something else." Jess insisted, not giving up.  
"What if she is? It s her life Jess!" Angela muttered.  
"Ok I think I'm going to get ready now, I have to give a dance class at 2" squealed again.  
"OMG! Bella you were with him yesterday and today you start giving him salsa lessons? I thing he likes you and wants to spend time with you/" that was, as always Jess "I don't know..." This time it was Angela who spoke.  
"Bella mamita you are beautiful, smart- a great dancer and a lovely young lady."  
"Thanks Ang but I think I'm plain in comparison with him."  
"Nonsense. Angela said "Ok going up now."  
"Ok Bella, we'll let you know as soon as your visitor arrives."  
"Yeah? Like yesterday Jess?" I asked, but I was only kidding.  
"That was my bad" Angela told me. "But I did call you and you didn't pick up so I told him to follow the sound of the music."  
"Don't worry I'm just kidding" I laughed with them and went to get ready for the class. 


	5. Chapter 5

I have to say that I love you all! You made my day every time a review or alert comes to my e-mail. I want to thank my beautifull beta StaryEyedPower for everything! Girl you are the best, Love'ya! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: You all know I dont own Twilight or anything related to it, so on with this chapter.

Chapter 5 Bella! Jess called on the intercom. She was so excited that I knew what had happened. Your visitor has arrived.  
Oh ok! Bring him to the dance room. I told her excited, I was going to teach Jake how to dance, well, give him dance lessons. Ok, on our way. Sometimes I wanted to tape Jess mouth.  
When they arrived to the room I thanked Jess for escorting Jake even though he knew where the room was. When I looked at the door Jess was still standing there and looking at me and winking before she left, she had something between her hands and I didn't know what it was. I just hoped Jake didn't see that wink!  
Hey Bells! Jake greeted. Bells I questioned in my mind.  
Bells- Jake, Really What You don't like your new nick name he asked a crease coming into his forehead, well It s kind of lame but...  
It s not that...  
It s ok Bella, if you don't like it...  
I cut him of.  
It s not that I don't like it, its just weird hearing someone calling you something different. But I like it!  
That's good because I like it too. Then I heard some giggles from the intercom. Oh crap, I totally forgot Jess could listen if they pressed the button to talk. That's what she was planning.  
Wait a second Jake I'll be right back to start the salsa lesson of today.  
Are you going to kill her Because I don't want to be an accomplice to murder you know. I'm too young to go to jail. He was smiling because he knew that for me they were like family.  
I'm not going down alone in this. I laughed, I was having fun already. I'll be back really fast.  
Ok! He said laughing; I winked at him and went to the intercom.  
Jess, Angela, kitchen now! I said it as hard as I could.  
Yes Bella was their response even though Angela didn't do anything I had to warn her, you could tell Jess was ashamed because of her voice. I'm going to have so much fun with her; she deserved it for being so nosy anyway. When I got there I could see in Jess face that she was so scared.  
How could you do this to me Jess At this moment I was trying really hard not to laugh.  
Well Bella... Jess started, but I cut her of.  
Well Bella, what You should know better than to spy on me. Angela saw that I was only kidding but Jess didn t Jess did it and I don't know what you are talking about. Angela muttered.  
Angela please, tell her the truth! I told you I was going to do it Jess was pleading now.  
Bella it was her idea and I told her not to do it but she did anyway Angela kept on.  
I'm so disappointed at you, and I thought I could trust you! But no, you had to spy on me like a little girl. Jess was almost crying now and I did feel a little bad for messing her around like this But Angela and I couldn't hold it any more and started laughing so hard it hurt.  
Hey! That was not fair! Jess was ashamed and a little upset at my joke. Don't do that again. I told her, and Angela high fived me.  
Ok Bella. They both said in unison, like they d planned it out.  
When I went back to the dance room, Jake was laughing, his hand on his stomach.  
You listened to everything I accused, it sounded like a question.  
Yeah and it was funny, very funny. He told me between laughs.  
Ok let's do this. Are you ready Jake As ready as I can be.  
Let's start with a warm up.  
Warm up But what for Jake asked.  
Well Jake for your information dancing is as much of a sport as your lovely MMA! he looked confused, I sighed, Mixed martial arts. Ok, ok!  
Can we start now I asked him.  
Yes Bells.  
For the next 25 minutes we warmed up.  
Are we done yet he asked exhausted.  
Oh the great MMA fighter is tired I asked in mock disbelief.  
And thirsty He added.  
Don't worry; I can take care of you. the words were out before I could stop them. What the hell did I just say I mean... I tried to amend blushing furiously.  
Don't worry Bells I didn't take it the wrong way. You are my friend, actually best friend and that's what best friends do. Take care of each other. Thank God he didn't hear the double meaning in my words.  
Angela. I called on the intercom.  
Yes Bella Can you bring some water and Gatorade to the room Jake here is thirsty.  
Okay, Im on my way.  
Hey! Jake moaned, faking hurt.  
Sorry Jake but it s the truth.  
Angela brought our drinks in record time.  
Aqui tienes mamita. You guys are having fun She asked.  
Bella here is trying to kill me, but other than that yes we are having fun.  
Are you done Jake I ask annoyed at his laziness.  
Yes Bells.  
Bells Angela asked curious. I remembered that she hadn t listened to our conversation on the intercom.  
Yeah I nick named her. Jake said sheepish.  
Aww! It s cute! Ang cried.  
Angela! I complained.  
What I think it is.  
Creo que ya te puedes ir Angela. I told Ang.  
Ok Bella! she sighed.  
As soon as she left Jake asked the obvious question.  
What was that What What did you tell her Oh! I told her and quote I think you can leave now.  
What language is it he wondered.  
Spanish.  
She told you something else before.  
Here you go honey. That's what she said when she entered the room.  
How did you learn She's from Mexico and since I spend most of my time with Jess and Ang she taught me.  
Wow! I want to learn too.  
You want to learn too much stuff at the same time. Are you interested in your dance class yet Of course..

Ok let's start slow. We will work on the legs only, first, ok. I told him.  
How hard could it be It s just a dance.  
Ok first you are going to move your right foot in front like you re going to take a step forward but as soon as it touches the floor put it back on the centre, then move your left foot back like you are going to step back and as soon as it touch the floor put it back in centre position. Got it Jake Technically Ok let's start moving, just follow me. I showed him the basic leg work of salsa, and then I put some music on so he could take the rhythm of it.  
Ok Jake I'm going to start the counting.  
Counting of what he asked confused.  
I forgot, we count from one to eight at the rhythm of the music, so you have to follow the counting ok. Here I'll show you first. Ok I'll watch first.  
On one you don't move, on two you put your right foot on the front, three you put it back in the centre, four put your left foot back, five centre again and then keep going.  
Ok I think I got it I'll follow you now. Some minutes passed as Jake tried out the dance and I couldn't hold it any more and giggled. Jake looked at me with a frown.  
Are you laughing at me Yes Jake. I'm sorry but you look like Frankenstein you are so stiff. Just loosen you re self a little.  
Ok I'll try. The last hour passed with us having fun. Well me making fun of Jake almost all the time. But at the end he got pretty much all the basic leg moves. I'm proud of you Jake. You are doing pretty well.  
Bells I suck.  
No Jake, don't say that. Salsa is a little tricky but you'll be good soon.  
Yeah I know because I have the best teacher. At that my face was on fire. Ok I think that's enough for today. I said because we were very tired, well I was.  
Ok at what time tomorrow He wanted more classes Great! I thought. I'll be spending more time with him.  
Erm what times can you come Is four thirty ok Let's do it at five cause my teacher leaves at four. I told him.  
Just then I heard my mom s voice coming into the room. Oh no!  
Bella, Bella where are you She was freaking out now.  
Mom I'm in the dance room.  
Oh honey I missed you! Oh Jake what are you doing here Always so nosy. I rolled my eyes at her.  
Bella here is giving me some salsa lessons. He said beaming.  
Well you must be learning a lot because she's the best teacher there is. I was blushing like crazy now.  
Oh I know that, she is awesome. And she told me I'm going to be a good dancer too.  
Well its a pleasure to hear that. Renee murmured.  
Mom I whined, she was embarrassing me in front of Jake.  
All right I'll be leaving now. Jake told me. See you tomorrow Bells.

I saw Renee s questioning glance- Oh god, not again, up for round three on the questionnaire.  
Bells Renee asked biting her lip.  
Yes mom he nick named me.  
I think it s a cute nick name.  
Ok Jake, see you tomorrow. I said ignoring my mom.  
Not tomorrow. Renee said.  
What Jake asked.  
Your dad is coming for dinner tonight so I think you'll see Bella tonight again and not tomorrow. Renee was babbling now and I was getting redder by the second. Why the hell was I blushing It was only dinner.  
Great! I'll see you tonight Bells. Jake smiled, and before he left he kissed my cheek. OMG!  
Mmm. I couldn't find any coherent response.

Dinner was going to be awesome with Renee there watching us. I thought sarcastically. Yay! Joy! OMG I'm so dead.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys here is chapter 6! I hope you like it. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, alerted abd favorited this story you made my day. Thanks to my beautiful beta StaryEyedPower girl you are the best! Love'ya!

Disclaimer: You all know I don't own anything Twilight related, Stephenie Meyer does. :-(

Chapter: 6 As soon as Jake went out the door I sprinted to my room giving Renee no time to question me about the dance class I had just given Jake. I got to my room, Angela was preparing my bath and so I went to my walk-in closet to choose what to wear (Jake was having dinner with us so I had to look presentable) Angela cleared he throat and when I looked she was pointing to my bed where lay an beautiful outfit- she had chosen the outfit for dinner. I was filled with awe.  
"Thanks Ang." I thanked her with a big smile.  
"Jess helped too."  
"Not for this, for everything." They have always been there for me and I felt like thanking her.  
"What are you talking about Bella?"  
"You and Jess have been there any time for me when I needed you guys the most."  
"Oh." Was all she could say, she looked shy, but she knew what I meant.  
"I have to get ready now. I'll see you later Ang." I told her with a quick hug and then ran out of the room.  
"Ok mamita. See you and good luck on diner."  
"Yeah I'm going to need it."  
I took a hot bubble bath to relax my muscles. As soon as I was done with my bath I blow dried my hair, applied some makeup and got dressed. "Bella!" Renee shouted on the intercom and I rolled my eyes.  
"What mom?"  
"Are you done honey?" She asked, trying to hide her eagerness. She was so annoying me right now.  
"Yes mom. Do you need anything?"  
"No, I was just making sure you where on time." On time? I thought to myself.  
"Where are you mom?" I wondered.  
"In my room," She replied.  
"Are you ready then?"  
"No!" She yelled, so Renee.  
"Then why are you pushing me?"  
" As your mother, that's my job. Annoy your daughter to death is a mothers work? She will win an award for that if that was true.  
"Ok mom I'm on my way down."  
"See you in a bit honey." I went to our living room to wait for our guests for the night. The door bell rang and I went to get it but Jess being the gossip she is got there first. There stood a blond beautiful man and a more beautiful caramel brown hair and heart shape face woman- that was a surprise, I didn't know that we were having more people than Jake and Billy here.  
"Hello there, my name is Carlisle Cullen." The man said and I stretched my hand and shake his.  
"I'm Bella. Nice meeting you Mr. Cullen."  
"Please call me Carlisle ."

The woman hugged me and it felt really nice.  
"Hi Bella I'm Esme, Carlisle wife."  
"It s a pleasure to meet you Esme." She was so motherly that I already was jealous of her kids. "Come on in mom and dad will be here in a bit."  
"That's ok." Carlisle said. Jess got their coats and we went to the living room to wait for the queen and dad.  
The door bell rang again but this time I didn't go there because I knew that Jess was there already. Billy and Jake made their way to the living room and Jake gave me a kiss on the cheek, I blushed and they sat with us. Right then mom got to the place we were and announced that diner was ready. We moved to the dining room and sat to start the nightmare that my mom called dinner. Everything was going well until Renee opened her big mouth. Surprise!  
"So Bella what is this about Jake taking dance classes with you?" She asked, trying to sound like this was casual conversation instead of being a nosy old mother. I was annoyed slightly, I knew she was going to embarrass me. She could have asked me in private.  
"Well he wanted to learn some salsa and I agreed to teach him. No big deal." I was so red right now I could feel the blood burning in my cheeks.  
"Yeah Renee, she is a really good teacher by the way." Jake said. I thought it wasn't possible but I was getting redder by the minute. Mr and Mrs Cullen were now looking at me.  
"So you are a dance teacher Bella?" Mrs Cullen asked me.  
"Oh no, I'm a dancer..." I started to protest, but Jake cut me of.  
"She is not only a dancer, she is the best. I saw her doing a contemporary piece that blows me away. It was beautiful."  
"I'm not that good Jake." I muttered embarrassed.  
"Oh yes you are."  
"Well Bella you will have to show us sometime because Esme here loves contemporary dance." Carlisle said politely.

Renee don't say anything, please, please, please.  
"Sure she will." Do I have to say who said that? Renee did, of course.  
"Mom." I wined. "Really I'm not that good Mrs Cullen."  
"Esme." She corrected me. "And I will love to see you soon."  
"Ok, I'll let you know when I'm ready to present a special piece for you."  
"That will be an honour." She said.  
"Actually Bella can you do it tonight?" Renee asked. NO!  
"Mom you know how I am with dance. I like to be ready to do my best when I dance."  
"But Bella the piece you were dancing the other day is beautiful. You can do that one tonight." Jake added, Traitor! Jake has officially joined the dark side. What was it? Embarrass Bella so her body goes red night?  
"But..."  
"But nothing Bells that piece is awesome." He insisted.  
"Ok I give up. But you have to give me some time to warm up first."  
"Bella I don't want to be a burden to you." Esme said.  
"Oh it s ok Esme I will love to show you this piece."  
"That'll be lovely." Carlisle said.  
We finished dinner and I went to my room to change in one of my dancing dresses and went to the dance room where our guests were. Esme had a smile on her face when she saw me enter the dance room and I didn't know why but I shook it off and let it pass.  
"Jake can you put my music please?" "Of course!" He was so eager to see me dance, I was kind of flattered.  
The music started and my body and the music became one. When I finished I opened my eyes and Esme was crying, Carlisle had his mouth open, Billy was wide eyed, Jake had a huge smile plastered on his face and I could say mom and dad were proud.  
"Oh my god Bella, that was so beautiful." Esme came to me and hugged me.  
"Thank you!" I cried, relieved and amazed.  
"I told you so." Jake the smarty pants said.  
"You have to come to my school!" Esme grinned, Wait! What?  
"What school Esme?"  
"The Broadway school of performing arts." She told me as if the answer was obvious.  
"What?" I screamed. "Sorry! What did you say was your school?"  
"The Broadway school of performing art." She said again. That was one of my dreams, to study there.  
"I can't believe this." I said to my self.  
"What Bella?" Carlisle asked me.  
"That is one of my biggest dreams, to study there." My mind was running a million times per minute, making plans for my future in the dance industry.  
"Well I've never seen something so beautiful, so real, and so amazing." Esme was telling me.  
"Is Carlisle a teacher there too?" I asked suddenly; when I was calm enough to stutter the words out my mouth.  
"Oh no Bella I'm a doctor." "Oh!"  
"My daughter is also a dancer." He said "She must be awesome."  
"You have to go see her; she performs this weekend in Broadway. Can you come?" Esme offered me.  
"I will love to go Esme! Thank you!" I squealed and Jake laughed at me.  
"I'll leave the tickets at the door for you. Is somebody else going with you?"  
"I don't know I'm still surprised. Mom you want to come with me?" I was being polite, because if you don't know Renee would talk all the time during the show and that annoyed me, a lot.  
"Oh no honey we have a business meeting with some people this weekend." That was her trying to avoid the show.  
"Jake?" I asked hopeful.  
"Of course I'll go with you Bella."  
"Ok then its settled Bella you go with Jake here and enjoy the show and when its over go back stage."  
"Back stage Esme?"  
"Yes dear back stage, so you can meet my daughter Alice and some of the dancers of the company."  
"Great! I'm so excited!" Thank God for moments like this I was filled with delight, amazement, excitement.  
We went to the living room and talked a little bit more about everything.  
"So, Esme, how many kids you have?" Mom asked.  
"Well I have two boys, Emmett and Edward, and one girl Alice."  
"Wow! Big family." That was my dad. "How old are they?" Charlie again.  
"Well Emmett is 21, Edward is 17 and Alice is 19."  
"Where are they? Why didn't you bring them today?" That was Renee again, she was a little drunk and babbling about stuff she didn t even know about.  
"Emmett is at College with his fianc Rosalie Hale."  
"Rosalie Hale? As in the model- Rosalie Hale?" "The one and only." Carlisle smiled.  
"Edward is Home schooled but he wants to follow his father steps. He wants to be a doctor." Esme said proud about her and Carlisle s other son. "And Alice got a dance masters degree. You remind me so much about her because of the passion you share for dancing."

I decided, that I wanted to meet and get to know Esme s family; they seemed like lovely talented people.

After a while, Esme and Carlisle said their good byes and left. Soon followed by Billy and Jake, but after getting up he gave me a kiss on the cheek and left.  
As soon as they left I went to my room to sleep. Today was a hard day and I was really tired. Soon enough sleep won the battle against my body. Dreams tonight were of Jake and me dancing together as one, it was such a nice dream.

To: clo_ Subject: Chapter 6 of Another Loss From: Date: Thu, 7 Oct 2010 05:09:12 +0000 Here is chapter 6! If it need anything to be change let me know and thank you for every thing! Love'ya!  
Chapter: 6 As soon as Jake went out the door I sprinted to my room giving Renee no time to question me about the dance class I'm giving Jake. I got to my room Angela was preparing my bath and so I went to my walk in closet to choose what to wear (Jake was having dinner with us so I have to look presentable) Angela clear he throat and when I look she was pointing to my bed where she had chosen the outfit for dinner. "Thanks Ang."  
"Jess helped too."  
"Not for this, for everything." They have always been there for me and I felt like thanking her.  
"What are you talking about Bella?"  
"You and Jess have been there any time for me when I needed you guys the most."  
"Oh." Was all she could say.  
"I have to get ready now. I'll see you later Ang."  
"Ok mamita. See you and good luck on diner."  
"Yeah I'm going to need it."  
I took a hot bubble bath to relax my muscles. As soon as I was done with my bath I blow dry my hair, applied some makeup and got dressed. "Bella!" Renee shout on the intercom and I rolled my eyes.  
"What mom?"  
"Are you done honey?" She was so annoying me right now.  
"Yes mom. Do you need anything?"  
"No, I was just making sure you where on time." On time? I thought to my self.  
"Where are you mom?"  
"In my room."  
"Are you ready mom?"  
"No!" So Renee "Then why are you pushing me?"  
"Because that's my work as your mother." Annoy your daughter to death is a mothers work? She wil win an award for that if that was true.  
"Ok mom I'm on my way down."  
"See you in a bit honey." I went to our living room to wait for our guests for the night. The door bell rang and I went to get it but Jess beeing the gossip she is got there first. There stood a blond beautiful man and a more beautiful caramel brown hair and heart shape face woman. I didn't knew we were having more people than Jake and Billy.  
"Hello there, my name is Carlile Cullen." The man said and I stretch my hand and shake his.  
"I'm Bella. Nice meeting you Mr. Cullen."  
"Please call me Carlile." The woman hugged me and it felt really nice.  
"Hi Bella I'm Esme, Carliles wife."  
"Its a pleasure to meet you Esme." She was so motherly that I already was jealous of her kids. "Come on in mom and dad will be here in a bit."  
"That's ok." Carlile said. Jess got their coats and we went to the living room to wait for the queen and dad.  
The door bell rang again but this time I didn't went there cause I knew Jess was there already. Billy and Jake make their way to the living room Jake gave me a kiss on the cheek and they sat with us. Right then mom got to the place we where and announce diner was ready. We moved to the dining room and sat to start the nightmare that my mom called diner. Everything was going well until Renee opened her big mouth. Surprise!  
"So Bella what is this about Jake taking dance classes with you?" I knew she was going to embarrass me. She could ask me in private.  
"Well he wanted to learn some salsa and I agree to teach him. No big deal." I was so red right now.  
"Yeah Renee she is a really good teacher by the way." Jake said. I thought it wasn't possible but I was more red by the minute. Mr and Mrs Cullen were now looking at me.  
"So you are a dance teacher Bella?" Mrs Cullen asked me.  
"Oh no, I'm a dancer..." Jake cut me of.  
"She is not only a dancer, she is the best. I saw her doing a contemporary piece that blow me away. It was beautiful."  
"I'm not that good Jake."  
"Oh yes you are."  
"Well Bella you will have to show us sometime because Esme here loves contemporary dance." Renne don't say anything, please, please, please.  
"Sure she will." Do I have to say who said that?  
"Mom." I wined. "Really I'm not that good Mrs Cullen."  
"Esme." She corrected me. "And I will love to see you soon."  
"Ok, I'll let you know when I'm ready to present a special piece for you."  
"That will be an honor." She said.  
"Actually Bella can you do it tonight?" Renne asked "Mom you know how I am with dance. I like to be ready to do my best when I dance."  
"But Bella the piece you were dancing the other day is beautiful. You can do that one tonight." Traitor! Jake has join the dark side.  
"But..."  
"But nothing Bells that piece is awesome." He insisted.  
"Ok I give up. But you have to give me some time to warm up first."  
"Bella I don't want to be a burden to you." Esme said.  
"Oh its ok Esme I will love to show you this piece."  
"That'll be lovely." Carlile said.  
We finished diner and I went to my room to change in one of my dancing dresses and went to the dance room where our guest were already. Esme had a smile on her face when she saw me enter the dance room and I didn't knew why but I shook it of and let it pass.  
"Jake can you put my music please?" "Of course!" He was so eager to see me dance.  
The music started and my body and the music became one. When I finished I opened my eyes and Esme was crying, Carlile had his mouth open, Billy was wide eyed, Jake had a huge smile plastered on his face and I could say mom and dad were proud.  
"Oh my god Bella, that was so beautiful." Esme came to me and hugged me.  
"Thank you!"  
"Told you." Jake the smarty pants said.  
"You have to come to my school." Wait! What?  
"What school Esme?"  
"The Broadway school of performing arts."  
"What?" I scream. "Sorry! What did you say was your school?"  
"The Broadway school of performing art." She said again. That was one of my dreams, to study there.  
"I can't believe this." I said to my self.  
"What Bella?" Carlile ask me.  
"That is one of my biggest dream, to study there." My mind was running a million times per minute, making plans for my future in the dance industry.  
"Well I've never seen something so beautiful, so real, so amazing." Esme was telling me.  
"Is Carlile a teacher there too?"  
"Oh no Bella I'm a doctor." "Oh!"  
"My daughter is also a dancer." He said "She must be awesome."  
"You have to go see her, she performs this weekend in Broadway. Can you come?" Esme oferred me.  
"I will love to go Esme! Thank you!" I squealed and Jake laughed at me.  
"I'll leave the tickets at the door for you. Is somebody else going with you?"  
"I don't know I'm still surprise. Mom you want to come with me?" I was beeing polite, because if you don't know Renee would talk all the time during the show and that annoyed me, a lot.  
"Oh no honey we have a business meeting with some people this weekend." That was her trying to avoid the show.  
"Jake?" "Of course I'll go with you Bella."  
"Ok then its settle Bella you go with Jake here and enjoy the show and when its over go back stage."  
"Back stage Esme?"  
"Yes dear back stage, so you can meet my daughter Alice and some of the dancers of the company."  
"Great! I'm so excited!" Thank God for moments like this. We went to the living room and talk a little bit more about everything.  
"So Esme how many kids you have." Mom ask "Well I have 2 boys Emmett and Edward, and 1 girl Alice."  
"Wow! Big family." That was my dad. "How old are they?" Charlie again.  
"Well Emmett is 21, Edward is 17 and Alice is 19."  
"Where are they? Why didn't you bring them today?" Renee was a little drunk and babling.  
"Emmett is at College with his fiance Rosalie Hale."  
"Rosalie Hale as the model Rosalie Hale?" "The one and only." That was Carlile response.  
"Edward is Home schooled but he wants to follow his father steps. He wants to be a doctor." Esme said proud about her and Carliles son. "And Alice got a dance masters degree. You remind me so much about her because of the passion you share for dancing." Esme and Carlile said their good byes and left. Soon follow Billy and Jake, but after getting up he gave me a kiss on the cheek and left.  
As soon as they left I went to my room to sleep. Today was a hard day and I was really tired. Soon enough sleep won the battle against my body. Dreams tonight were of Jake and me dancing together as one, it was a nice dream.

A/N: Guys I want to apologise for not updating sooner but I've been training for a bodybuilding competiton and time is a little tight right now. Love From P.R.! Oh, and please review if you have any request or ideas. (Remember is my first fanfic) 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: First I want to thank my beautifull beta StaryEyedPowerand all of you who favorited, alerted or review this story, you made my day. Hey guys I'm really sorry for the delay I've been very buzy latelywith work and training. But here is chapter 7! Hope you like it. Love from P.R.!

Disclaimer: I dont own anithing Twilight related and you guys know it already.

When I woke up I was disoriented because my dream with Jake was so perfect but it felt real, I knew it was just a dream though.  
"Holy crap!" I shouted, shooting up out of bed.  
"What Bella?" a familiar voice urged, OMG! I'm not alone in my room?  
I relaxed as I looked around and saw who it was. "Oh, nothing Jess. I just had a bad dream." I lied because if I told her about my dream with Jake she wouldn't leave me alone until I spilled everything.  
"What was it about?" Oh, no! This is not good.  
"How long have you been there, Jess?" I demanded ignoring her questions.  
"Long enough." I don't know if I said that I talk in my sleep, Yeah I do.  
"Long enough.. for what?" Oh, no! Oh, no! Oh, no!  
"Long enough to hear you say you love Jake." She said that with a grin plastered on her face. "Oh no! You won't say a word of this to anybody Jess." I had to warn her. "Oh I won't say anything, alright."  
"I know you'll tell Angela, but that is ok with me."  
"Ok!" "So Jess, what are you doing in my room?" I had to change the subject; I knew my face was scarlet by now.  
"Oh, sorry I almost forgot! Your parents left for the weekend." I sighed; it was so typical of my mom and dad to leave without even a warning of notice. "And I decided to choose the clothes for your date tonight." "What date?" I wondered. She thought I was going on a date with Jake probably.  
"Oh Bella don't deny it!" She was mad; she just didn t know I honestly had no idea what she was talking about.  
"Jess this is not a date, it s..." I didn't have a proper response.  
"A date." She said simply, trying to close the subject.  
"Jess this is an invitation from Esme and since mom couldn't come with me Jake offered to accompany me, That's it." I said innocently.  
"Ok, whatever you say love bird." How annoying Jess can be.  
"Moving on, Jess? Is breakfast ready? "Yes love sick puppy." She murmured with a sly grin. Argh!  
"Jess stop with the nick names!" I complained.  
"Ok, ok I'll stop."  
I went to the kitchen to eat breakfast and get ready for Jakes salsa lesson of today. "So, what's on the agenda for today?" Angela asked me, what was this? 20 questions? From Jess and Angela!  
"Well Victoria called to tell me she wasn't coming today a week ago, so I will be having breakfast, getting ready for Jake's lesson and then get ready for tonight s show." Victoria was my horrible home school Teacher; I think I forgot to mention her.  
" Victoria is not coming?" Jess asked.  
"No. Why you ask Jess?" She has to be asking for something.  
"No reason." Ha! If I didn't know her I d might just believe her.  
"You know something don't you?" "Well..." She trailed off "Well what Jess?" "Well I think I know where she is today." "So, spill the beans." When did I become a gossip girl?  
"I maybe heard her talking to a guy named James. She thinks she's pregnant."  
"OMG! Jess are you sure?"  
"I heard her telling him because she called from the home line and I was going to make a call and accidentally heard the whole thing."  
"Accidentally, sure Jess."  
"Honest! "Ok Jess, I'm going to get ready now."  
"Good luck."  
"Let me know when Jake arrives, ok."  
"K!"  
I went to my room to clean myself and got to my dance room after a good bath. I started stretching a little when Angela called me on the intercom.  
"Yes Ang."  
"Jacob Black Is here."  
"Call me Jake please." He told Ang.  
"Ok bring him to the dance room Ang." At that moment I got butterflies In my stomach, and my knee s felt like jelly.  
"Ok Bells." When did she start to call me by the nickname Jake gave me? I didn t dwell on that fact too much and concentrated on being calm because Jake would be here any second Hey Bells! a deep voice called from behind me and I turned around with a huge smile on my face, Jake! Today s class was better; Jake practiced what I taught him at home. His improvement was great, that showed me he was interested in dancing.  
"Not bad Mr. Frankenstein." I teased smiling.  
"You should change that name." He said rolling his eyes in annoyance.  
"You practice your lesson? Because today was a pretty good class Jake. You are a natural." "Really?" He blushed.  
"Yes Jake. Have you ever considered dancing at all?"  
"No, why?"  
"Cause I think you can be a great dancer if you put you heart to it."  
"Well it'll all depend."  
"On what?"  
"On weather my teacher wants to stick with me." I blushed at his comment. "Of course Jake. It'll be an honour to keep teaching you what I know." "Ok Bells I'll try." "Good."  
"Well I better go get ready for tonight." He said. I looked at the clock on the wall and noticed that is was later than I thought.  
"OMG! The show. Ok Jake go and get ready and meet me in one hour. Ok?" "Ok, bye Bells." And then he did something I wasn't expecting, he hugged me and kissed my cheek.  
"See you in a bit."  
I got ready in half the time and went to my living room. There was Jess aka the gossip queen and Ang waiting for me with huge grins on their faces.  
"What's on your mind, Jess?"  
"What are you talking about Bella?" She said in an innocent way. "What's with the evil grin you two have on your pretty little faces?"  
"Nothing Bella, we are just happy you found someone to be with." Angela replied with honesty.  
"Guys" I whined. "Stop those comments this instant. If Jake hears you he will run for the hills and I don't want that. Keep my secret from everyone, ok!" A told her and at that moment the door bell rang.  
"Got it sergeant moody." Jess muttered as I went to the door to meet Jake.  
"I heard that Jess." I said laughing and they both chuckled. Oh how much I love those two.  
"Hey Bella! Looking great!" Jake complimented. I had a knee length blue dress with my black pumps some diamond rings with a matching necklace on.  
"You too, Jake." OMG! He looks so Hot. Hot? Did I just think Jake looks hot? "Thanks Bella. Let's go."  
"Ok. Bye Ang, bye Jess." We got on the car and sped off to the theatre where the gala show was going to take place. When we got there I went to the ticket sales lady and told her Esme had left tickets for me. She handed me my tickets and told us my seats where VIP seats. Wow! Really? Esme is awesome! The show was magical and when I thought it was over music started and Alice had another solo performance. It was a beautiful piece and Alice shined like an angel on stage. Alice is a small girl but when she was on stage she looked big, like she was a giant on stage. I didn't notice I was crying until Jake removed my tears with his fingers.  
"Beautiful." He said.  
"Yeah it was." When the show ended we met Esme back stage.  
"Bella you're here. It s really nice to see you" "Is nice to see you too Esme. I have to congratulate you, the show was spectacular and Alice s performance was marvellous." "Thank you dear. Hey Jacob how are you?"  
"Good Mrs. Cullen and you?"  
"I've been great thank you. Let's go back stage, shall we?"  
"Let's." I was so eager to go back stage and meet Alice that Jake was making fun of me. When we got to the dressing rooms Alice was already changed. "Hi mom!" She squealed.  
"Hey honey." You could see the love bond they had. A mother and daughter bond that I never had felt. That made me a little sad knowing that Renee will never be like that with me. "Who are they mom?"  
"This is Jacob Black and this is one talented dancer I met days ago, this is Bella Swan." "Nice to meet you Jacob, Bella, I'm Alice ." She was a really nice girl and emanate a sense of humble and peaceful self that you will trust her with anything. "So Bella you are a dancer, a talented one as my mom said. She hasn't stop talking about you for the past couple of days." I was really blushing now.  
"I'm not that good Alice ." I responded.  
"Oh yes you are Bella, what about that piece you did when we were at your house? Alice she even have a dance room in her house." Esme interrupted my blabbering.  
"What? That was my dream, to have a dance room in my house." Alice told me.  
"Well that piece Esme saw wasn't that good."  
"Bella you don't see yourself clearly, do you?" Esme said to me.  
"She doesn't, I agree with you Esme." Jake has joined the dark side. I thought sarcastically.  
"Bella is a great dancer, Alice I've seen her in action. Actually Bella is preparing a new piece, maybe she will show us someday." Esme continued.  
"Oh I'm done with it Esme."  
"Great when can we see it?" Alice asked.  
"When can you go to my house?" I wondered.  
"I think it's better if you show us in the school Bella." "Ok when?"  
"Can it be tomorrow?" Why is Esme pushing this? I thought.  
"Ok, what time do I have to be there?" "Can you be there at 2pm? At that time I can be there and Esme too." I suddenly had a strange thought that they have something under their sleeve and I don't know what.  
"No problem, I'll be there at 2pm." "It was really nice meeting you both." Alice smiled.  
"You too." Jake and I said at the same time. "Bye Esme."  
"Bye sweetie, see you tomorrow."  
"Bye Jacob." She told Jake and she gave me a hug.  
We went straight home after the show and Jake said his good night and as always gave me a kiss on the cheek that didn t fail to make me blush. I ate some chocolate cake, brushed my teeth and went to bed. Today was a great day! 


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note

Sorry guys I hate these too but its kind of nessesary. First: thanks to all of you hwo are following, favorited or reviewed my story. Second: I have trouble updating because the computer I work is giving problems and training is getting harder. Third: to answer a reviwers question, Edward will be here soon but some stuff needs to be done first.

HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL FAN FICTION FREAKS LIKE ME! LOVE YOU ALL!


	9. Chapter 9 authors note

The story another loss is on hiatus for now. I just have too many stuff on my plate and no time nor inspiration to keep writing right now. Sorry to those of you who followed, but I just can't write right now.


End file.
